The present disclosure relates to a static Voltage Ampere Reactive (VAR) compensator and an operating method thereof and, more particularly, to a static VAR compensator and an operating method thereof, which provides a method of generating an initial firing pulse in a Y-connected static VAR compensator.
A Thyristor Switched Capacitor (TSC) is one of various kinds of a static VAR compensator and connected to a receiver front end of a power system to compensate reactive power. Compensation of reactive power is an attempt to maintain power within a specific range desired by a user and transfer more active power. Compensation of reactive power in an alternating current transmission system increases stability and reliability of the system. In particular, long length of a line may improve the effects of reactive power compensation.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a circuit diagram of connection of a power system and an existing TSC.
An existing TSC 100 is delta-connected to a power system to generate a three-phase alternating current.
In this case, as shown in FIG. 1, the three phases causing the three-phase alternating current to occur may include bidirectional thyristors 110, 120, and 130, respectively, and capacitors 111, 121, and 131, respectively. In addition, the three phases may further include small reactors 112, 122, and 132, respectively.
To execute the TSC 100 which is in an off state, power is applied to the TSC 100. Then, a firing pulse is generated to sequentially switch on the bidirectional thyristors 110, 120, and 130, which are respectively included in the three phases of the TSC 100.
The three phases of the existing TSC 100 are delta-connected. However, due to drawbacks of the delta-connection, efforts have been made to develop a new method of connecting a power system. Furthermore, if the new method is applied, a different method of generating an initial firing pulse also needs to be applied.